The Lovers
by afteryears
Summary: The King of Baron and the Holy Dragoon have a romance together. But does anyone else notice?
1. Chapter 1

_Did they know?_

I could see them from where I stood. Lying together in the grass with fingers threaded together. The blond would speak, and Cecil would reply with the softest voice. I faintly heard a joke here, a compliment there. There was a breeze that caused Kain to pull the kings scarf up to their chins to protect them from a chilly breeze that had swept over this hill. The king made a small remark about this being nothing compared to the chilliness of the Lunar Subterranean. Now it was Kain's turn to laugh in agreement. Was this scene a moving painting with sound?

It was outside of this frame and to my left, that the Queen sat. Her eyes watching carefully over the young prince of Baron. Ceodore danced and sang as if he were still a young child who was not yet the age of 17. This had begun when I had begun playing a cheerful tune for everyone. My calloused fingers had been plucking strings before I even noticed the pair not too far from us. Did the teen wonder himself about what was going on between his father and the family friend? Most likely not. He looked content in just being his mothers entertainment for the afternoon. Did he really, not see this at all? Did Rosa not care about the two sharing such small intimacies?

We were all older now. Kain, Cecil, Rosa and I. Perhaps this affection meant nothing at all, seeing as how we were all aging. It would make sense really. It was a natural need to give as much love to those around us when our days were continuously growing shorter by the minute.

Yet this was odd to me. I had never felt a need to be curled into the arms of Edge, or any of them. It was even a bit uncomfortable when Ceodore himself would go to hug me.

I continued my watch over them. This time the two were on their stomachs, wearing that striped scarf as if it were a veil and laughing about it. Oh, if only I could better hear what they were saying! What was it that had brought them so close together! For a while I had always felt that Cecil would never mind if Kain came home. How wrong I was... That moment when we were all face to face again without all the illusions, the King looked as if some of his age had went away. Maybe something had happened there. Something that sparked this affection. Given the ability and inner strength I would have asked. But this was most likely no concern of mine.

"Edward? You're so silent. Is something the matter?"

I turned to the white mage, her face was one of concern and even Ceodore was looking my way. Of course something was the matter! Her husband was laying a bit too close with another man. Neither she nor her son seemed to notice it. I wanted to give an answer right away but her face fell a bit more as did her tone,

"Oh dear... Something must have happened for you to have stopped playing..."

Stopped playing? Ah... Looking down to my harp I realized that at some point I had stopped the sounds I was making. My own thoughts intervened and took me over. Shaking blonde tresses, I and gave the instrument a strum. Motioning to Ceodore to begin singing, I reassured her.

Smiling I attempted to ease her mind, "It is nothing. Let us continue."

This was definitely something.


	2. Chapter 2

_I knew._

I knew from the moment my husband turned a guilty face to me. I was no longer in his hearts focus. When our friend had come home after aiding our son, was when things had changed. The two were almost inseparable as they had been when we were much younger. Playful sparring was once again in the courtyard with even Ceodore going to join. The castle seemed brighter and full of more joy than before. It was lovely to see. There was a warmth that had been gone for quite some time.

There were glances cast back and forth between these two men. Hands touched for only small moments at a time. Smiles as adorable as flower petals graced their faces when talking to one another. These smiles were as adorable as flower petals. These petals came from the flowers with the wilted stems of a slowly dying romance. But yet, a sprout had managed to grow through that dry soil and produced the sweetest of buds. One with hair the colour of moonsilver, and eyes as cool as a fresh spring. We named him Ceodore. A name that Cecil had chosen with such love.

Oh, was love a trait we all shared. Nothing was done without it. Love was there when I had separated Kain and Cecil to prevent their fighting. It was there the night Ceodore was conceived, and again the noon he was born. This emotion had shown brightest in Cecil's eyes the moment he held our son in his arms. Once again it had made an appearance the night Ceodore was brought home to us and our king restored to who he was. At the dinner table, the first night we were all sat together, love was embracing all of us.

Ceodore, Cecil, Kain and I.

Being together. Together as a family. Throughout these moments I had slowly begun to realize that I was no longer in love with the man I had married. As he with I. Yet it did not hurt in the slightest. It had been a relief, almost a blessing. Pain had been in the half-lunarian's eyes when he had spoke his true feelings. He did not have to say how awful he was feeling. I knew.

This man had cried to me many times. Over battles, lives lost, and even the smallest things such as dropping a grape at lunch. But this was much different. You would have thought he was a dying man asking for repentance. All was easily forgiven. There was no reason for him to feel as if he had committed a crime. There was no crime. It was I in the end who gently pushed him to go forth with his affections for Kain. They had my blessings. All I could ever want was for the father of the true love of my life, to be happy.

This flower bed has grown in ways it never had before. In time, I will explain to Ceodore what seasons the flowers had to go through just to get to this point. Until then, I am going to continue watering the soil with my hopes and love for our small family.

 _Hello everyone! I haven't written in a long time, and I apologize for that. These are shorts I've been writing on my phone for a few months now, and barely decided to upload them. "No, Still Means No" is going to be put on a long hiatus. I haven't had the muse for it show up in a while. But there are other fics I have drafts of that will be posted asap. - Cecil_


End file.
